bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Disciple
'''NOTE: '''All costs are for Medium. The '''Sun Disciple '''is an offensive tower that tosses Sun God sunbeams at Bloons. However, they are weaker, as they pop less layers, only pop frozen bloons, and take 2 hits to pop Leads. Appearance Sun Disciples are monkeys wearing white cloaks (kind of like a 4/x Ninja) with golden trimming. Base Stats Cost: $1,000 Range: 1/0 Dart Monkey Layers popped: 3 HP: 10 Upgrade Path 1 Knowledge of the Sun Gods Cost: $950 Description: Sun Disciple has been taught the ways of the Sun Gods, letting him see further and see camo bloons. Use: The Sun Disciple's range increases to that of a 0/0 Super Monkey. Appearance changes: The Sun Disciple's trimming becomes golden. Increased Faith Cost: $2,400 Description: The Sun Gods have rewarded Sun Disciple for his increased faith with increased fire rate. Use: The Sun Disciple now fires at half the rate of a Sun God. Appearance changes: The Sun Disciple's cloak becomes light yellow. Demigod Power Cost: $11,000 Description: Sun Disciple has amassed quite a lot of power from his faith. Use: The Sun Disciple can float and move, and sometimes shoots an 11-layer-popping sun ball that explodes upon contact with a Bloon. Appearance changes: The Sun Disciple's cloak begins sparkling, and the trimming becomes silver and lined with jewels. Vengeful Disciple Cost: $33,500 Description: Sun Disciple has gone insane with power. No being, Monkey or Bloon, does not harbor some sort of fear of him. Use: The Sun Disciple's shots become tripled in power. Three of them can also be sacrificed to a Temple of the Monkey God to become a Temple of the Vengeful Monkey. One or two have no effect. Appearance changes: The Sun Disciple's cloak becomes black and stops sparkling. The trim becomes black and loses the jewels. The Sun Disciple's eyes become red. Upgrade Path 2 Holy Light Cost: $1,250 Description: The Sun Gods are shining their Bloon-busting light upon Sun Disciple. Use: The Sun Disciple pops Bloons a layer per half-second when they are within his range. Rarely, all Bloons within his range become stunned like Flash Bomb. Appearance changes: A beam of light shines down on the Sun Disciple. Inner Spirit Cost: $3,600 Description: Sun Disciple has had the light put into his soul. Use: The Sun Disciple's shots pop 5 layers, and the range popping doubles in power. Appearance changes: The beam of light disappears, but the monkey itself glows yellow. Disciple Alliance Cost: $12,500 Description: Sun Disciple is gathering an alliance for an unknown reason. Use: Up to 10 non-sun-shooting towers within the Sun Disciple's range have their projectiles turned into sun, doubling their damage. Appearance changes: The Sun Disciple's cloak becomes green. Holy War Cost: $41,500 Description: It has become apparent that Sun Disciple is amassing an army of monkeys to destroy Bloonkind. Holy War Ability: The affected towers become 2/2 Sun Disciples for 10 seconds. Use: Gains the Holy War ability. The Sun Disciple also has a staff that targets 5 Bloons for 5 damage/second. Appearance: The trimming becomes silver. The Sun Disciple also holds a staff containing a ball of yellow energy at the top. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:ScourgesCustomPlants